


嘎子唱歌的小习惯

by Blackvscholes



Series: 云次方短打系列 [2]
Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackvscholes/pseuds/Blackvscholes
Summary: 合理讨论为什么嘎子每次唱till i hear you sing里的without you what are they for都一定要对着大龙。巡演上头产物，除了他俩是真的，其他都是假的。





	嘎子唱歌的小习惯

“嘎子我觉得你这句without you what are they for要对着人唱感情才充沛。”

 

“这是魅影的独唱呀，我上哪儿对着别人唱。”

 

“来来来，你龙哥我做第一排，你每次唱到这句对着我唱不就行了。”

 

“得了，这首歌表达的是魅影对多年未见的克莉丝汀的思念。就你那傻样，我不笑场都不错了。”

 

“一个暑假没见我，想我不？”

 

“有一点，就一点点想。”

 

“过两年我俩毕业了，到时候又不会再住在一起，说不定会分隔两个城市。”

 

阿云嘎吸吸鼻子：“哎呀，说这些干嘛。”

 

“这不是为你培养情绪么，到时候你还会想我吗？”

 

“想。”

 

“这就对了嘛，开练了开练了，每次唱到这句就朝向我啊，别忘了。肖老师咱啥来着跟麻将里的幺鸡一样，要深情！深情！”郑云龙手舞足蹈的指挥着。

 

“好好好，每次这句都朝向大龙。”

 

又是一个平凡的练歌下午，嘎子练了这首歌多少遍，大龙就听了这首歌多少遍。

 

这么做有好有坏，好的是感情有了，还罕见的受到了肖老师的表扬，缺点是这表演成了大龙限定，没了他表演不来。

 

这一习惯被带到了声入人心，接着又被带到巡演的舞台上。

 

这条件反射般的身体反应嘎子不打算改变，大龙也乐得接受。爱情的滋味中最酸酸甜甜的感觉就是思念，他俩将此视为珍宝。


End file.
